


Re: Snowflake

by Beakaboochu



Series: Re: An Artist's Love [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Rewrite from original work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beakaboochu/pseuds/Beakaboochu
Summary: "If Jack couldn't have his love, then he could not have his hate nor could he be his friend and now couldn't even be his comrade in arms?Well fine.Fine.He will be his Guardian Angel instead.Always the twisted optimist even in the end."(Since this is a rewrite the plot has been spoiled anyways so here's this instead. Also I suck at summarise)
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund/ Jack Frost (one-sided)
Series: Re: An Artist's Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862500
Comments: 21
Kudos: 96





	1. sNOw Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here it is!!! It's finally here!! Thank you all who are coming back to reread this story for being so patient with me! And to all those new comers, welcome!!!
> 
> As always leave a comment if you have suggestions or if you just want to say something about the story!

The frost Jack creates is often called a work of art.

How every band of ice curves with its own grace. Each snowflake is different from the next and no matter how many there are, no two are the same.

Jack learned many things during his 300 years by watching other people. Many of his frost creations and snowflakes were inspired by different artists around the world which would then inspire other artists in an endlessly beautiful cycle. 

But the art in his happy flakes were learned from a very special someone.

Now, happy flakes are a very special type of snowflake that has been imbued with all the happiness of winter. The winter spirit learned to create them when comforting a shivering pair of children hiding in the forest. That was also when Jack Frost learned the deadliness of winter could be used to protect children from the human monsters in the world. It was the first death Jack intentionally caused but when he helped the children home to their beaten mother and saw the tears of relief, any remorse he had disappeared.

He would continue protecting others in such a way that he lost count of how many heinous humans he took care of when they wandered too far from home. It was a dark side of himself he kept away from any others that interacted with him, even if they attacked him he would never unleash that ruthless side of himself, choosing instead to throw jokes and defend himself until he could take to the air and leave (or in the rare cases trickster- shift and hide among the other wild cats).

Still, with no touch of darkness, those happy flakes that helped so many others had very special art inside of them inspired by one alien rabbit.

Every year Jack would watch the Easter Bunny as he would hide his googies for all the children to find. When the children were done, if there were any eggs left behind, Jack would scoop them up and admire the art on each egg.

He realized that if he looked close enough, no two eggs were alike. Each one was their own creation of wonder. Jack loved the art on the little eggs.

Slowly he began making snowflakes differently. Changing the weather just a small amount, shifting conditions until each snowflake was a miniature miracle of science. But within his own happy snowflakes there was some type of art.

Some had sceneries of the slowly growing towns he had passed through, others were of a starry night sky. Most had pictures of children playing different games, from building a snowman, to snowball fights, to just simply sitting around with family holding mugs in their hands.

Jack was proud of his works.

He continued to watch the Easter rabbit, gazing at the treats for more inspiration, creating his own form of art. Using that art to distract children from terrible situations, and even to make sure they didn’t see what he did to their tormentors.

As the years passed his admiration for the Easter being grew until, without him realizing it, it changed to something more.

On Easter of 1868 Jack found that little rabbits had found their way into the special snowflakes.

Unfortunately, it did not go over well.

\------------- Easter 1868 ------------

Jack was spreading his special snow over a forest, avoiding populated areas so he wouldn't disturb his favorite artist's day, and keeping an eye out for anything unpleasant.

He flitted through the flakes, dancing with them and laughing happily at the different designs in each one, when he began to see a repeating figure.

Jack slowed down, held out his hand to catch a handful of snowflakes to hold up to his eyes.

In the happy flakes he saw a small rabbit, either cleaning itself, running around in a field or curled up in a corner smiling at the children with their families.

Jack began making more of the special happy flakes shifting the elements and his magic to change the art but the bunny was always in each one.

The frostling began to feel frantic making more and more of the happy flakes until they replaced all the others in order to try to change the one consistency that was in each snowflake but failing.

He finally slowed down looking around at each one of the snowflakes, slowly understanding and accepting what the picture meant.

Jack Frost had fallen in love with his artist, the Easter Bunny.

Jack could feel his face begin to warm in a blush at this realization, a slow smile gracing his features.

He let himself feel the warmth spread throughout his cold body warming his toes and softening his eyes.

He didn’t know when the shift from admiration to love had occurred, but it was a pleasant feeling. 

He wished he could talk to the Easter being but knew there would never be a chance for someone of spring to talk to him when the spirits of his own season tried to kill him. 

But he could love from afar.

He had seen the humans do it. If they could, he could.

With that thought in mind he flew away happy with a warm heart, not seeing the gray fur pop up out of a hole, glaring after him.

It was years later when Jack realized that Easter had been ruined for that area, and he found out in a devastating way.

Jack was walking around a field full of all kinds of different flowers trying to find new things to create into his flakes when he fell forward to the ground as a blow to the back of the head hit him unexpectedly.

Jack rolled to his feet, staff held in a defense position, expecting another winter spirit when his eyes alighted on green fury filled eyes.

Jack gulped, his eyes growing wide as he realized his artist stood right in front of him... glaring at him.

He tilted his head, easing his stance to a more relaxed one, smiling up at the rabbit. But the shift just seemed to make the Easter being more upset.

The bunny began a rumbling growl, bringing his boomerang back up into a combat position.

Jack took a step back, startled at the aggressive nature. He tried to ease the tension by holding up both hands in surrender, smiling again saying “Hello, it’s nice to meet you. I'm Jack Frost. You're the Easter Bunny right?”

The words had no calming effect on the spirit, if anything else it seemed to aggravate him more.

“O' course ya know who I am! You’re the bloody blighter that ruined Easter!”

Jack looked at the Rabbit startled. “When did I ever ruin Easter, I made sure every year to keep any snow away from---”

“68' ya daft! Ya spread such a thick blanket of your white crap that no ankle bitta was able to leave their houses, let alone collect any googies!”

Jack's eyes widened in realization as he learned how much his franticness for figuring out his infatuation for the being before him had ruined any chances that anything could come of it.

He lowered his eyes slumping forward in defeat. “I'm sorry... I didn't know--”

“Of course you knew!” The spirit interrupted again with a shout “All you winter spirits are the same, trying to cause chaos and kill off the actual important things!”

Jack winced looking back up to see the hate in the other's eyes. He almost broke down from the beings next words, so filled with loathing.

“If I eva see you anywhere near me googies again I will personally throw ya into boiling water!”

With that the Easter Bunny tapped a foot and disappeared down a hole leaving a small flower in its wake.

Jack's figure sank inwards even more. He felt the dark hole that always waited to consume him with despair grow, threatening to drag him down.

He took a deep breath.

Jack Frost did not live as long as he did and as alone as he did by being depressed by some minor set back.

Sure the Easter Bunny hated him, but he had already decided to love him from far away without the rabbit knowing.

This changed nothing, even if the stupid Kangaroo misunderstood.

Huh Kangaroo, that's a good name for the Easter being. He did have that odd accent from the Australian land.

Yup Kangaroo.

Jack nodded, a grin forming on his face at the new nickname for the Easter Kangaroo. He wondered what the bunny would say to that.

With way too much mischief in mind for one who almost lost all hope, Jack jumped into the air determined to spread a little snow in the land down under.

If he can't have his love, then he'll just have his hate. Either way, the Easter Kangaroo would know who he is.

Always the twisted optimist.

  
  



	2. Gap memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a better chapter title, sorry lovelies!! Also today's my little sisters birthday!!! So all brain power is towards making her happy ^_^
> 
> Thank you for you wonderful comments and kudos, and I hope you continue enjoying the story!!

From 1880 and onward Jack made sure his artist never forgot about him.

He kept the nickname Kangaroo even after he found out his name was Bunny, because he was the only one who called him Kangaroo which made it special.

Even if it drove the Easter being mad anytime Jack tracked him down to pester him.

There were a few times, however, he went too far and it came to blows. Those times, sadly enough, were the best.

Even if his love did not realize it, Jack treasured every hit.

With each new bruise, and sometimes scratches, Jack could have proof that the being of his affections had touched him. Sometimes, in the very rare moments of blackness, he would imagine those proofs of touch to be proof of love.

Those were also the times he took enjoyment in tormenting the sick, depraved,  _ vile _ humans that crossed his path.

He idly wondered if the boogeyman dealt in adult nightmares, getting a twisted delight at the thought of being the source of those twisted creature's nightmares.

But when he ran into Kangaroo he would push those thoughts aside to become the happy childish Jack once again. And with each new encounter a new blizzard of snowflakes was made. Each happy flake giving off a picture of a bunny, playing instead of angry, loving instead of hateful, caring instead of confrontational.

Every blizzard made this way was turned into snow days, with laughing children feeling the warmth and love Jack felt as he made the storms.

With each time the two met, Jack would come up with a new blizzard full of pictures.

If Kangaroo was out looking at new flowers or colors, then Jack would begin combining his frost with the vibrant colors to come up with his own version of the paints that were created.

Winter style pigments and hues, instead of the spring ones just to drive Kangaroo crazy.

Each time instead of yelling and hate filled words, Jack would imagine a day full of playing with the being.

Him and his artist would trade art styles instead of blows. Colors instead of bruises. Love instead of Hate.

On his darkest of days, crafting his beautiful snowflakes with the sadness of empty moons, cold embraces, and blank stares, Jack would allow the true loneliness of the hate from his artist to sink in.

He never allowed himself to drop into the darkness but he would skim along the edges. Those are the days the cold bites and the wind howls. 

And he goes hunting. 

Deliberately searching for those that harm the children and making them pay. Adding new frozen statues to his collection in the Arctic.

But as always change must come.

It came as life throwing him some new “friends” that turned everything on its head.

Ms. Karma, Mr. Destiny, and the ever loving Man in the Moon.

The three of them conspired against him to throw him in with his very own artist. Jack was forced to fight side by side with the artist.

Three times he almost slipped up in his own plan to love without telling. One time... well one time he almost let that pesky darkness take over.


	3. Snow recap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support! If you see any errors let me know!
> 
> Comments are welcome!
> 
> Stay safe everyone :)

After Pitch was defeated, everyone went back to North’s workshop to celebrate.

Jack, who was unused to so many beings at one time, left first to take a breather and process the events of the past few days. 

To vent his confused mess of emotions, he created new storms full of art for unsuspecting towns.

The first time he almost broke his rules of “loving from afar without anyone knowing” was when Kangaroo went and found him.

Thoughts like “he came to find me!!! Maybe. Maybe I can call him that now.” Raced through his mind in the time it took for him to lean on his staff, cheerfully saying "Bunny!" for the first time.

But as soon as the name rolled off his lips, his soaring, hope filled heart sank when the Easter Bunny looked at him with the same hate filled eyes.

The same ones he had since 68'.

Well. 

Jack sent off a storm full of hope as he turned the encounter into one where Kangaroo had come for him not because he was chosen for some position but because he missed him.

Then he sighed, and sent out a different storm to a cult commune filled with the hate that had been coming off from Kangaroo, asking Wind to keep the worst of the storm from the innocents. 

The second time was not his fault. The stupid Kangaroo started it!

Jack had been looking all around the Warren, gaining even more inspiration for his snowflakes while helping get the Easter eggs painted.

They may not be the same eggs he loved but each one was still a small work of art if he had anything to say about it. Every egg marching towards the entrance was so very important for his special artist to stay alive if Toothiana and her palace held true for all of them.

Jack was chasing after a particular egg he himself had created, depicting his special rabbit sleeping curled around a messy haired young girl, when he spotted his Kangaroo holding the very same child tenderly.

He landed next to them, half expecting to be told off, so when Kangaroo told him "not bad yourself" Jack almost broke down and confessed if it wasn't for the reality that his artist was simply extending a metaphorical olive branch.

Well if he can't have his love then he will gain his comradery.

Jack formed a storm full of wonder and new chances to drift over Yugoslavia.

Jack grimaced as the memory of Easter came back. All the dark feelings, the loss of everything he loved.

The loss of his artist as he failed because of the want to belong somewhere, to truly be loved.

In Antarctica he was not just going to throw the tooth box, but himself as well.

If Pitch Black had not stepped in at that point he might have done it. He may have given up everything because maybe then his artist would be happier if he was not there.

How ironic the King of Nightmares himself saved Jack Frost.

A swirling howling storm filled with tears hurtled to Russia upon its creators command.

But what gave Jack back his umph, was not just gaining his memories, or believers, or even the precious, grateful look from a baby Easter being.

No. It was afterwards at North's workshop, just a little while ago when they were celebrating Sandys return and Jack joining them that the Kangaroo pulled him aside.

Jack was already almost vibrating with joy from all the events but his artist pulling him outside the room then hesitantly pulling him into a hug? Oh he was ready to die the happiest spirit alive... or well dead as the case may be.

"Listen Frostbite I'm sorry for bein such a bastard to ya. You really were just tryin to get some attention even if you didn' go bout it right. I still shouldn'ta treated ya the way I did. Ya did good, you really are a good kid, one I'm glad to have as a friend."

Jacks insides warmed up once more at being called a friend. From hated to comrade to friend? All in three days? Hello snow day full of happy flakes!

Jack returned Bunny’s hug, (because now I can call him that, I became his friend after all, booya!) and held on to him for as long as the overgrown rabbit would allow. Which oddly enough was awhile, not that Jack was complaining, and when Bunny let him go there was a smile on his face.

"Now are we gonna stand out here all day or are we goin back inta that party ah yours?"

Jack grinned and nodded, leading the way back into the room feeling the happiest he has ever been.

Just like he promised, he crafted the best happy flakes filled with all his Joyous center he could fit and sent them on their way to a college town that very much needed it.

Jack nodded happily about his work then stood up, stretched and went back inside the workshop to go back to the party, maybe he could convince his artist to teach him how to sketch.

Heck if he could make little snowflakes have pictures he should do well with an actual pen and paper.

In his eagerness to perhaps impress his artist, he missed the flicker of movement in the snow rising up and watching him leave with grey desolate eyes.


	4. Shocking new art

Jack tossed the sketchbook towards Sandy as the two floated around on one of Sandy's dream clouds with a look of disgruntlement.

"These are terrible!! I'll just stick with my snowflakes, I can't sketch if my life depended on it!!"

Jack Frost dramatically fell backwards throwing his arms above his head in defeat.

Sandy chuckled at the youngmans antics, picking up the sketch book to take a look at the damage done. But when he opened the book, Sandy almost reached over and hit the little hooligan.

The first sketch was of the Australian outback at sunset.

Somehow Jack had been able to use shadows in such a way that it showed the vibrant sunset splaying across the scrub area with trees in the foreground. Two kangaroos were leaping across the land, their bodies in such detail Sandy could almost see the fur playing in an unseen breeze.

A giant lagomorph standing proudly on the corner of the page looking out across his adopted homeland.

The next one was North's workshop in the middle of a snowfall.

This time there was less shading and more detail. In each window there was something going on it seemed. Either a toy flying past, a simple light on or even an elf or yeti seen working or goofing off. At the window to North's office, many of his ice sculptures took up half the window. North himself was in the view of the window working on a Matryoshka doll that looked suspiciously like Jack's little doll. Each tower was drawn with wonderful detail, every tile and piece of wood could be seen if one looked close enough. The snowflakes themselves had their own details within but Sandy could not see what shapes they formed because of how small they really were.

The third sketch was Tooth Palace. Jack used color pencils, seeming to experiment with colors trying a new type of median.

The Palace had just as much detail as the other two sketches, but this one used both the extreme detail and the shading from the previous sketches using color instead of black and white led. Colors merging together with the details made the Palace seem like it was coming right off the page. Tiny mini fairies flitted all around the palace either carrying precious cargo or running off to retrieve the dear memories of the children.

Now Sandy reached over to slap the back of Jack's head before he began fondly ruffling it as he turned the page to his own home, using a mixture of pointillism and Van Gogh's style.

Sandy's own abode was a series of islands all connected by dream sand slides. The bottom most island was a garden made for guests with patio like furniture scattered about the island. The next level up was a thick forest with images flitting through the trees. Up one more level is an entire land made of water with mermaids jumping, playing and overall having a great time in the water. The top most level was a mound of sand with different caves scattered throughout the structure with a hammock resting at the top with the moon shining behind the whole floating island. Sandy himself was floating above his home in a sand-hot air balloon spreading his good dreams to children.

Sandy turned to the boy beside him, watching him fondly as Jack stayed laying back with eyes closed, a small smile on his face with a light pale red blush adorning his cheeks. 

Sandy turned the page, seeing the small smile turn more feral as the scene on the next page showed something darker. It was a simple sketch showing children running to a beaten mom being held by who looked to be the husband if the matching wedding bands were to be believed. In the background was a frozen man holding a baseball bat with a look of horror on his face.

The old star wondered if Jack had added the frozen being to his collection, having seen it once when he had followed Jack after a hunt. 

He silently sighed before turning the page, smiling once again at the sketch of a happy family with nothing but joy showing on their faces. 

Sandy closed the sketchbook without looking at the rest, already knowing they were just as good as the others. He handed the book back to the kid who slipped it into his hoodie pocket.

Sandy leaned back to lay with Jack on his sand cloud, watching the stars as he flicked his wrist to distribute the dreams. Both laid there all through the night until the sun began to rise over the eastern continent, Jack smiled at Sandy and leaped off the cloud to spread his center throughout the rest of the world while Sandy watched him fly away fondly, missing the dark gray clouds following after the young boy.

Jack perched on his staff looking out across his lake with his sketchbook in hand. The image forming under his fingers was of a small girl in a simple looking dress being taught by her older brother how to skate across the ice. Jacks hand trembled ever so slightly as the little sister took a more detailed shape, giving light into eyes that Jack himself will never see again.

So engrossed in making his sister perfect, he did not see the sky light up in the distance. He did not hear the rumble as if a growl from a wild animal.

Jack smiled down at his drawing as he finished with a flourish of signing his name at the edge. He nodded in satisfaction as he flipped through some of the other pages, stopping at the happy family, reunited after such a harrowing experience.

Jack took a deep breath and thanked MiM Sandy had not turned the page past that.

His pride drawing in his sketchbook was also one he did not need anyone to see. Especially any of the Guardians. They would never let him live it down, or worse... they would figure out his secret.

It was a picture of the Easter Kangaroo sleeping while covered in paint, surrounded by his googies. Some were painted, others were still white, waiting for their shells to be painted. What gave Jack away was that, even to a child that knew nothing about art, the sketch was done with such careful loving detail that only someone who truly loved the subject in the art could create such an image. The fur in particular was extremely detailed, every piece of hair drawn to match the way the Kangaroo lay while the wind played lightly across it.

Jack blushed at the thought of anyone finding the sketch and promptly shut the book with a snap. He sighed looking up to the moon as usual when he discovered the clouds blotting out the moon, stars and everything else.

A bolt of lightning raced across the sky, lighting up the clouds to show shadows gathered around looking down on Jack. The next bolt aimed right for Jack and missed by scant millimeters as he dove to the side to avoid being struck.

Jack swung his staff around, shooting off a shard of ice into the clouds towards where he last saw the shadows. The magic in the ice lit the surrounding clouds but revealed no shadows.

Jack took a step back dropping into a defensive stance as yet another bolt came crashing down in front of him. All the hair on his body standing on end, crackling with the extreme volts emanating from the electric arrow.

He yelped, jumping back right into the path of another well aimed bolt, striking him dead on.

Jack could feel his flesh burning from where the bolt hit all the way down to the soles of his bare feet. The small bit of frost that always covered him melted away leaving behind terrible angry looking burn marks that raced along his skin in the form of normal lightning.

Jack collapsed to the ground, twitching and convulsing as little shocks of electricity shot continuously through his body.

Before he blacked out, Jack could see the shadowy figures step from the clouds reaching for him to perform the final blow.


	5. Middle Void

Jack was only aware of the blackness that surrounded him. He couldn't see any part of his body, it was as if he was only a soul floating in a void.

He tried to say something, but nothing would happen.

He tried concentrating on his magic to find something familiar. As soon as he touched his magic however, the void erupted into a cacophony of voices.

He could see small sparks going off in the distance he tried to listen as best he could but it was all too much, too many voices all at once to hear just one. 

When it got to be too much he sent out a burst of magic energy in defense to make everything stop. And miraculously everything turned quiet once again, but the sparks in the distance were still present.

From behind him he heard a voice nearly the same as his own, "it's rare to find a Jack wandering into the in between, which dimension are you from?" 

Jack tried turning around but found he still couldn't, so he sent out a small bit of magic behind him to try to let the voice know he couldn't do anything else. 

He heard his own voice hum in understanding then saw a blue spark move in front of him, and when the voice came back the spark would light up in time with the words. "Is this better? You obviously don't deal with soul magic, but you are aware of things unlike those other Jack's, perhaps you are close to death and need help?" 

Jack sent out a magic pulse to confirm what the spark said was true. The spark bobbed up and down as if nodding. 

"Alright so you need some healing until someone finds your body. Have you gotten with the Guardians yet? You must have with that type of magic. So someone will find you, here let me heal your soul enough to keep hanging on, though it looks like you got a target on it so you're gonna have a rough time for a while, sorry for that"

Jack's magic became frantic with his scared confusion while at the same time a ribbon of magic connected from the spark in front of him to himself. 

"Hey calm down, most Jack's die at least 3 times in their lifetime, we always come back from it, now stop projecting your magic so I can heal you!" 

Jack calmed his magic down to the point he could feel the sparks magic, almost identical to his own, wind its way through his invisible body causing it to heal much faster than usual. 

Sooner than expected Jack could feel a pull and he heard the spark laugh. "Oh good! Your body is healed enough to sustain your soul now, you can go back to your dimision! I do hope your death is quick and your resurrection is painless! Farewell Jack Frost from an unknown dimension!"

As Jack faded from the black void he could hear himself say "If I couldn't have his love, then I could not have his hate nor could I be his friend and now couldn't even be his comrade in arms? Well fine. I will be his Guardian Angel then." 

He woke up with a gasp in a tub full of ice, with a ringing in his ear causing everything to be extremely muffled.

His back felt like it was burning and he knew his temperature was way too high but he couldn't cool himself down because of how hot he was. Jack sank all the way down into the ice tub, closing his eyes again, pulling the cold from the water until it turned lukewarm. Before he resurfaced he felt more ice being poured over him and hands trying to tug him back up. 

Jack poked his head above the surface of the water, trying to focus on the blurry objects at the edge of the tub, he heard the muffled sounds of voices but couldn't understand what they were saying. 

He reached up to his ear, rubbing it to try to help with the muffled sounds but felt crusty dry stuff. He scrapped some off and brought it as close to his face as possible. He could make out a red color on his finger.

He blinked and tried to speak, "are my ears bleeding?"

He couldn't even hear himself and right after he talked he went into a coughing fit. 

He couldn't breath, his whole body seized up and began convulsing.

Jack Frost sank back into blackness.


	6. Dream a little dream of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments are always welcome!

Jack finds himself back in darkness. 

But in this darkness he could turn his body, he could even see it. But what he saw looked awful. 

Burns all over his body with lightning bolt like scars scattered all over his arms, and when he moves he can feel the same tightness on his back.

He begins to panic, trying to figure out what was going on when he heard a quiet, chime like voice come from the void.

"It is alright Jack, the children have your body, there are yeti going to pick you up so they can take you to the infirmary. They said they found you after a lighting bolt hit you. However, we do not understand what they mean by 'he shapeshifted into a cat, how did he do that why didn't he tell us he could do that'. Can you really shift?"

Jack tried to talk but nothing came out again, before he could begin to panic though, the voice came back, sounding apologetic.

"You cannot speak in the dream world, only those that can travel through the Dreaming can talk. I will ask the question again when you are back in the waking world."

Jack nodded, feeling lost but not panicked. He lifted his hands and signed "are you Sandy?"

There was a surprised chuckle then, "when did you learn to sign, and why didn't you tell me? It would have been so much easier to speak with you. Yes, I am Sandy." 

The frostling grinned before signing, "you never asked or signed so I didn't know you could sign either!" He grew serious again before explaining, "the last thing I remember was a surge of magic before being in the most intense pain I've ever felt. If I shifted then that means it almost killed me and my magic tried to make me a smaller target to keep me safe."

He paused, hesitating, before signing "could you call Coyote? All you have to do is say his name, but since it has to be verbal I obviously can't do it."

Sandy made a confused sound, "Coyote the Trickster? But why…"

Before Sandy could finish there was laughter coming from all over before the void erupted into a multitude of colors. The reds, blacks, blues and browns all merged together to become a figure with a wide Cheshire like grin across it's muzzle. The figure trotted forward to where Jack stood, twisting around his body with a laugh.

"My goodness my frost brother! You have gotten yourself into another pickle! Did you fight with a lightning elemental? You know you shouldn't play with them, the results end up too shocking!!"

Coyote cackled with delight before becoming serious. "Now we need to get your body to the Titanic, not only will you be hidden from whoever tried to harm you, you will be able to heal quicker. Man of sand!! Let the rest of your ground people know to drop off our boy's body in that location! Just dump him in the ocean, he will be quite fine I assure you!"

Jack grinned and signed to Sandy around Coyote's coiled body "it's ok, you can trust him, if he says it's the best way then it really is the best way."

Sandy made a huffing sound before saying, "I will let them know as best I can, but they are very worried about you so it'll be a fight."

Coyote uncoiled from around Jack and placed himself in front of the boy "I could just as easily snatch him away from where he is, I just thought I would try being respectful first!" He laughed loud and long, "that is quite a feat for me if you didn't know!!"

Jack pat Coyotes head with a chuckle, "he's right, I'm surprised he hasn't done it already"

Coyote collapsed on his back rolling with laughter. "Indeed! It is simply because I do not wish to startle your future family! It would make the reunions far too awkward!!"

There was a sigh from the void, before the feeling of absence. 

Coyote jumped back onto his legs, turning to Jack looking serious.

"Alright, now that he is gone for the moment we must discuss why in all the magics are the Fates after you little brother? What have you done to incur their wrath? I thought we discussed not to touch the Greeks, and yet here you are with a target on your back from the last powerful deities!"

Jack looked shocked, he shook his head and signed frantically "I haven't gone anywhere near them! There shouldn't be any reason they would come after me…" 

Coyote stopped him by bumping his hands.

"We will discuss this more soon, the man of sand has brought you over the ship! Brace yourself brother!"

Suddenly Jack feels the faint sensation of falling before being jolted awake back in his body as he hits the icy water.

He could feel a tug in his core as the magic of the tricksters drags him down to the depths.


	7. A sinking feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Checking in on thoughts! Let me know what you think so far and to those who read the original what do you think of this new version, is it better, is it worse? I would love to know!!

Jack righted himself and swam down deeper and deeper, taking in the cold to help heal the burns.

He could see a shadow looming up out of the depths before feeling a force quickly dragging him onto the deck.

Jack shivered slightly as he looked around the old wreckage of the ship. This was a testament to all tricksters not to go too far on a prank. An old being whose name was wiped from all memories due to his transgressions.

The old trickster made the night of the tragedy silent and made the water reflect the sky. 

No sounds permeated the air, not the splash of water, not the wind.

The stars seemed to have no end and the water was calm, not allowing anyone to see what was earth and what were the heavens.

No one had a warning of the looming iceberg.

The terrible trickster made sure no sound would carry.

Not the ripping and tearing of the haul, allowing water to flood through.

Not the shouting of the passengers to get to safety before the boat sank.

Not the screams that should have ripped through the night of the freezing, drowning people.

It only became true silence when everyone in the water finally went to sleep.

That was when the terrible trickster broke his spell to allow others to find his "masterpiece".

Jack looked off to the side where a sign coyote himself had hung up stating "Welcome all to the Titanic. Let all remember what happened here. Let it never happen again."

The frostling looked around at all the ghosts milling about, talking in quiet whispers amongst themselves.

Coyote had once explained the ghosts knew they were dead most of the year, the only time they were unaware and acted like a movie was April 10th to the 15th. Every ghost on the boat would reenact the voyage and their deaths.

More ghosts were added every now and then as the survivors passed away. Some would only return the day of the voyage from where ever they had ended up.

Jack did his best to avoid touching any of them, nodding to the ones that acknowledged him. 

As he made his way through the broken ship, the sound of music could be heard from the dance areas.

He smiled slightly at memories of Halloween when the tricksters would gather together and dance with the ghosts, sharing new jokes and planning new collaborations.

Jack ducked under a piece of debris before making it to the huge library.

To mortals it was a ruin, but to the tricksters it was the library of the Titanic in all its unsunken glory.

Coyote and one other were standing in front of a grand onyx mirror. Lights would occasionally pop within the blackness but without control there isn't anything distinct within the glass.

The wolf that had been sitting with Coyote spotted him and strolled over to Jack.

"It is good to see you again brother, though the circumstances could be better. For instance pranking your dear alien heart throb."

Jack pushed the wolf's head in embarrassment, "Reynardine! Will you two ever stop teasing me about Bunny?"

Reynardine grinned wide, "oh yes, Bunny now is he? Last I heard he was still Kangaroo, my my how your relationship has grown!"

Coyote cackled behind his wolf brother, "indeed! One little scuffle and you are on prefered name basis!!! Perhaps a few more fights and he will tell you his actual name!"

Jack glared at both trickster leaders, shaking his head. "Can we get back to the actual business at hand? I would rather not be burnt like the sad last little fry that gets caught in the fry basket at a Dairy Queen in the middle of Bloomington, Indiana that no one will ever eat, it has been deep fried so many times at this point you could carbon date it back to the 14th Century!"

Jack blinked, then found a chair to sit in. "I must be worse than I thought if I'm coming up with that…"

Both leaders laughed as Reynardine grabbed a bucket and trotted over. "Hold your breath little brother."

He dumped the contents of the bucket over Jack's head, letting it drip down the frostlings body.

Jack shuddered, feeling the slime encase his whole body, "did you have to use the slime? You know I hate it the most!" Jack whined, trying not to get any slime in his mouth.

Coyote chuckled, twisting his body around Jack without touching him, "you know it's our best medicine little brother, and with these burns you need the best we have. If not that second family of yours will be quite cross with us. I mean more than they already are! I mean look at them!"

Coyote gestured towards the mirror as color swirled over it forming into the inside of the Workshop where all the Guardians seemed to be arguing with Sandy.

Reynardine chuckled, "my goodness, it seems North and your future lover are arguing their healing is better than ours. Ah and there they go, arguing with each other, such an interesting relationship. Hmmm I wonder if Sandy would like to be adopted… we do like him, and he would make a beautiful trickster!"

Coyote grinned and nodded vigorously, "oh yes yes yes that is an excellent idea!! We shall have to convince him! Or you could little brother, he seems just two steps away from adopting you as a nephew!"

Jack snorted, "yeah I've noticed that too, it would be nice to have Sandy as an uncle… hmmm I'll talk to him about it after everythings settled with… you said the Fates? Like… Hercules Fates? What's going on with them? Why are they trying to kill me?"

The two became serious, Coyote gesturing towards his wolf counterpart.

Reynardine bowed his head back towards his brother, then looked at the mirror.

The fur on his back rippled changing white, his eyes glowing a bright fiery orange as he stepped forward. The wolf Reynardine touched his nose to the onyx. A flash of fire erupted from where it was touched, zig zagging across the blackness causing the colors to form into shapes. Shadow figures slowly formed from the colors.

Coyote stepped up to the mirror as well, his body morphing into a form of blue, black and brown. Most of the body being black with celtic markings of blue lining his face, heading to the top of his back then leading across his brown wood like tail. His legs changing from fur to the same brown wood as the tail.

He placed his paws on the edge of the mirror, murmuring softly as the marks moved from his back through his paws to the black surface, giving the shadows form.

It showed Jack falling in the ice as his sister reached for him.

Jack only getting yelled at for the Easter 68' blizzard.

Jack standing in his labyrinth of frozen statues of the horrible people he's punished, looking as if he's trying to freeze himself as well.

Jack being chosen as a Guardian.

Jack defeating Pitch.

Jack being bandaged up by Cupcake after the attack.

The images faded into a red twisting serpent, then exploded in a burst of blue with a revolving snowflake in the middle with the same words Jack heard in his dream

If I couldn't have his love, then I could not have his hate nor could I be his friend and now I couldn't even be his comrade in arms? Well fine.Fine. I will be his Guardian Angel then.

There was silence from the three for a while until Coyote sighed.

"Now I understand, each of those images were times you should have died. The Fates are trying to correct the balance. I'm afraid if you go anywhere near the Fates again, you will die."

Jack bit his lip looking back over towards the mirror, remembering the words written with such grim acceptance. Guardian Angels were just legends, it was the spirit themselves that looked after the humans, not angels... angels were the very few spirits who guarded everybody, spirits and humans until the very end, even sacrificing themselves to save those spirits. Jack wasn't one of those guys, he was not an all mighty hero. But then why did it keep coming up? Why did that one small thought seem so huge?

He knew, deep in his soul. He knew that those are his dying thoughts. He knew from the words that his artist will be in danger and he's the only one that could save him. 

A calm acceptance washed over him, and he nodded. 

"It'll be ok. Everything will turn out fine."

He smiled at his brothers, before grinning.

"Ya know, if I died then came back? That would be the best prank of all time right? No one would see it coming!"

Jack laughed excitedly and carefree.

"I am a cat trickster after all! And we have 9 lives! This life may be over but I will come back and pull off the biggest surprise of all time!"

The two Trickster leaders looked at each other, slightly concerned at how hysterical their little brother was acting.

"Ah, little kitten, that's not how death works…" Reynardine started but Jack interrupted him with a challenging look in his eyes.

"How should we know? Just because we haven't had reports of it being possible doesn't mean it's impossible!! I will make sure it's possible!"

Jack grinned wide and manically before hugging both tricksters and running off to go to the workshop to be with his friends, and to make sure he's there to keep his artist safe.

Coyote and Reynardine looked at each other again and sighed, "well if anyone can do it, it'll be our only cat brethren."

Reynardine nodded in agreement, "I suppose we should get ready to answer questions and help the guardians cope until our brother comes back to us."

Coyote wrapped Reynardine in his magic before teleporting away to the great library to find possible answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Cause it's the titanic? A SINKING feeling? Please don't leave me


	8. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's good at distracting others from serious conversations

The Warren was as warm and welcoming as always.

Its resident and master was a little less so.

When Jack arrived at an entrance into the Warren a hole opened up beneath him shooting him through it and spitting him out in front of a very disgruntled Kangaroo.

Jack was confused as he stood up, brushing himself off while wondering why Kangaroo was so upset.

He remembered the scene in the mirror when the Guardians were all arguing with Sandy about where Jack was, but before he could figure out why he was angry the Easter being grabbed hold of his hoodie and yanked him off his feet to drag him off toward what looked to be a huge ancient oak tree reaching all the way to the top of the warren walls

Kangaroo tapped the bark of the tree twice, opening an arched doorway and tossing Jack inside.

Jack whipped his staff around, getting ready for a fight when he noticed off to his right was a small kitchen. He looked to his left towards…. (holy dooly I think I found his inspiration) a huge library of books surrounded the walls covering everything from floor to ceiling. Each book contained different styles of art, all the way back to the cavemen with the pictures from the stone walls. There was even one shelf devoted to flowers and their different colors, species and meanings. He looked behind him, still aiming his staff at the hole he was thrown through spotting a staircase heading down. (Must be his bedroom or nest… or whatever it is overgrown oblivious Kangaroos sleep in.) All around the room he was in, probably a living room... or a studio... or... something, there were paint jars of all different sizes, colors and hues. Small art boxes held many types of brushes from all the eras since painting became a craft instead of a necessity. Canvases were scattered around, covering the recliner, couch, table, and the few chairs that could be seen, if barely. The canvases were even covering some of the windows carved into the wood itself. (Man this guy needs to learn to clean... would be a fun surprise if I can sneak in. Silly Kangaroo, I can sneak in anywhere.)

Said Kangaroo came in, looming over Jack with a very stern look crossing his furry face. Strong arms crossed in front of his chest. (No Jack, bad, this is not sexy, this is you getting in trouble.... again... aw cheese balls...)

"Hey 'roo! Sooo how are you today? You're not mad that I was healed by my brother right? They insisted so Sandy had to cooperate! Don't be mad at any of us for deciding on a different method!"

As Jack yammered on he began inching towards one of the few uncovered windows leading outside to freedom. But before he could fly like an eagle into the future, the Kangaroo lunged, grabbing Jack by the hood, pulling him back towards himself.

"Oh no mate, you aint goin anywhere. Ya stayin here while I make sure your completely alright, as for the rest…" he push Jack into a chair and pulled out a medical bag from under a table. "I will ask questions and you answer it. Savvy?"

Before Jack could say either yes or no, Kangaroo plowed on.

"What attacked you? How bad are your injuries? Who the bloody hell are these brothers of yours? And what is this smell on you? It's an old smell..."

Kangaroo leaned forward, sniffing at Jack then his eyes scrunched up in more confusion.

"Do you own a cat frostbite?"

Jack grinned, relaxing at the last question. This one he can answer.

"Heh yeah that one I guess I should have let you guys know. Coyote and Rey are still working out why, but as soon as a new trickster is created they get a certain trait. It makes it easier for us to play tricks. Wanna see cottontail?"

Jack smirked, getting excited for the surprise. He never showed anyone else other than the tricksters and a few of his hunting buddies in case they used the info against him. Teaming up with Kayako when she was sane was always fun, just to give the kids a small scare to stay away from dangerous factories, or people.

(And when she was insane, well. The hunt went much better when you had teeth.)

Kangaroo nodded, tilting his head (cutely), with a curious expression on his face. His eyes watching Jack critically, most likely watching for any sign of mischief or treachery. Oh this will be fun.

Jack closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling his limbs slowly change. Mussels shifting, shrinking, the molecules shifting to a new space transforming from their original function spread across the top of his body. He could feel his ears change and move to the top of his head, his nose elongating enhancing smell. Everything hurt, even his larger eyes. He knew from past experiences he was already fluffed up in defence to the pain. His new ears picked up a rapid breathing, almost panicked while his nose picked up the slightest hint of sweat. His body shook with shocks and pains causing him to stagger and collapse against the dirt floor.

But no sooner did he collapse then he was scooped up in furry arms, feeling a gentle licking along his body.

Jack purred tiredly into the furry chest, burrowing his nose into the chocolaty, floral smelling pelt. (I could just as easily shift and fight right away but I wanted to be spoiled so sue me) "Man... that always hurts, I hate doing this unless I'm going to stay this way for a while. Oh well, I wanted to show you what I can do, and this will make you more impressed."

Jack lifted his head up and smiled into the bright green eyes, seeing his reflection looking back in all its white cat glory.

Kangaroo looked at Jack stunned at the transformation. Frostbite was a shapeshifter, who knew?

Jack shook his whole body to get rid of the last of the aches, "now then! I got something to show you cottontail. Todays just going to be a day that you get all the surprises."

He jumped down from furry arms, strutting over to where he saw the cans of paints and little boxes of brushes. He leapt up to be on top of the boxes reaching down to take a brush in his mouth.

He grinned around it with a challenging twinkle. "Tell me anything to paint and I bet you I can do it. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants. Deal?"

The Easter being raised his eyebrows and grinned, "I'll take ya up on that bet."


	9. Chin wag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those in the states.
> 
> Stay safe everyone

Jack's smirk became downright evil as he finished the painting of the most stereotypical challenge for an artist.

Well to him at least.

Van Goph's Starry Night.

So ok, it's not a perfect replica, I mean come on!

Give a guy a break!

Do you know how hard it is to copy a mad genius when you have to work with paws?

Near impossible!

But he did a pretty darn good job if he does say so himself.

The kangaroo seemed to agree with him if the look of stunned admiration was anything to go by.

Jack carefully cleaned off the paint brush before placing it into its appropriate position among the rest of its companions.

He looked down at himself sighing at the mess he made of his fur, thankful for plant based paint.

Jack casually licked his paw pads clean before turning toward the spring being.

"So Cottontail, did I win the bet?"

Kangaroo blinked out of his stupor and began scowling so deeply it seemed like he was trying to set the painting ablaze with his annoyance.

"Ya made a few errors with having an unsteady hand but considerin.... yeah ya gumby, ya won the bet"

Jack gave himself a small paw pump, "the all mighty painter admits a small defeat!"

Mr. Bun (that name fits point for video game reference!) narrowed his eyes, waving a paw "don't get used to any other victories, you still can't keep up with me and ma own paintin's. Didn't expect you to be able to paint somethin like that, knew you could sketch and color in the lines, but actually knowin how to do other artists works? 'm suprised."

Jack stuck his tongue out (hopefully) cutely. "I still won so you have to do something!"

Mr. Bun (snicker) rolled his eyes, "fine fine what are ya wantin?"

Jack tilted his head to the side trying to think of something but getting distracted by the paint tugging on his fur.

He began cleaning his paw more thoroughly than just the pads, going from his paws to his arms, then starting on his face as he thought.

He noticed Bunny watching him and gave a smirk only cats could do, "what? Do you want to give me a bath instead?"

The pooka rolled his eyes before snatching up a shocked Jack causing him to squeak as the stupid oblivious kangaroo began to groom the kitten Jack Frost.

Not because he was in pain.

... not because it was out of love... (stupid fantasies need to keep out of Jack Brain Station at least around the object of affection)

Jack froze for a good five seconds before he began struggling and squirming, trying to get out of his artists grip.

"Will ya stop it? Ya missed way too many spots, besides I did this all the time for ma siblings, I know wha 'm doin."

Jack drooped in the idiotically oblivious kangaroos grasp and just simply let himself fall into a brief moment of despair as he was abruptly reminded of his place.

( why me? Why am I the sibling? Gosh darn it you stupid anthropomorphic alien! You just had to be all cute and sweet, being the perfect being and ending up in my stupid thoughts. Then the stupid snowflakes themselves! Why could I not have just made them all be exactly alike? Why did I have to make a hobby out of making snowflakes different? I could have taken up glass shaping or... or knitting! But noooo it had to be painting and unique snowflake making! Ugh! .... why isn't there anymore grooming? )

Jack came back to reality from the Hamlet like stage in his head (mind palace, forget palace, mine is that insane creepy Wonderland) to look up at Cottontail from his lap who was looking down at him in amusement.

Mr. Bun smirked down saying, "told ya I was good at groomin, now you're as shiny as those teeth Tooth fawns so much ova."

His overgrown alien sniffed at him and nodded, satisfied.

"Now ya don' smell like old cat, just snow, little kittens and..."

Bunny sniffed between Jack's ears, even as they lay back against his head while he tried to squirm away yet again.

Kangaroo chuckled, shaking his head, "and now chocolate thanks to yours truly."

Jack finally weaseled his way out of the older beings grip, giving himself a good shake once he returned to being on all four paws. "Great so now I smell like some weird snack from an old crazy cat lady's house."

Bunny snorted chuffing Jack on the chin before his face turned thoughtful as he regarded Jack.

"Why didn't ya smell like old cat before ya shifted? Ah've neva smelled that on ya before."

Jack sat down, his tail curling around the right side of his body like a little sibling curling around their older brother for warmth and to give comfort, tilting his head the same way as Bunny, "well when tricksters hang out, for some weird magical reason that I never remember, I always fell asleep during those lectures, the smell from our inner transformation comes out and makes us smell like that creature for a day."

Bunny looked thoughtful, nodding in understanding, "sounds like an excess of mass conversion---"

Jack gave an exasperated sigh and went into combat mode one: aka pouncing position, before leaping onto Bunny's head, trying to get him into a wrestling match.

Unfortunately, little kittens are not good fighters when the victim is bigger than human sized. Bunny simply reached up and plucked the struggling Jack from his head setting him back down with a look.

"Alright alright, no talking intelligently to the kitten--"

Who promptly hissed in retaliation.

"-- ok no insulting age either. Now what is it you want from that bet?"

Jack grinned, "how about we just get to know each other? 20 questions type of thing! If we are gonna be comrades, friends, or even, " Jack winces before saying "sibling relations then we should at least know each other better!

Kangaroo blinked, "tha's it? You just wanna have a chin wag?"

Frost nodded, "yup! That's it! Just a friendly chat! Personal questions are allowed but we are not allowed to push for an answer! That sound good?"

The Pooka nodded, getting more comfortable on the ground, smirking "who said you were a sibling? I was just sayin I knew how to groom cause of ma siblings. I couldn't see ya as family in that way"

Jack's thoughts froze for a moment before erupting in giddiness, fluffing up his fur. He had to stop himself from purring loudly by shoving all those feelings down for later thoughts.

The frostling thought for a moment before asking "what's the worst food you have ever eaten?" He scrunched up his little nose in memory.

"Mine was grandmothers apple turnover. When she was younger she made the best turnovers in all the colonies closest to us. Now back then the closest thing to them were called apple slumps, different yet similar. Anyways, it was when she was getting in her really old age when things started to slip her mind. She accidently picked rotten apples and baked them for me and my little sister, Katherine. I took the first bite and was sick for a week. Since then I can't really stand red apples."

Bunny gave him a deadpan, resigned look.

Jack looked up at him with wide innocent eyes.

Kangaroo sighed, shook his head in resignation and began to ponder as well.

His eyes lit up as a light bulb went off.

"Ok you will think this is really strange. During my days at boot camp we had to eat with other species as an act of diplomacy, there was this aquatic species that looked like a cross of a spider and a turtle, they were eating these seaweed looking ramen concoction that sits in a tall handleless mug. It looked real good when first seein it. However, the taste was horrid! Like some dead, rotten creature! After forcing it down I asked what it was, turns out it was a parasitic worm they eat as a delicacy. I promptly ran to the loo and lost all the meals I ate that entire day."

Jack, for his part, looked like he was about to throw up himself.

"Yeah... ok you won that round..." He stuck out his tongue in disgust and shook himself as if to get rid of the icky feeling of alien food.

"When did a chin wag become competitive?" Kangaroo tilted one ear, looking sceptical.

"It's not as fun if we don't try to out do each other for the worst story on the easier questions!" Jack grinned a devilish grin (which is easy for a cat, seeing as they are two steps away from being evil spawns.) "Alright your turn! Ask a question!"

Mr. Bun rolled his eyes, thought for a moment before asking.

"What do ya do fer fun?"

He rolled his eyes, "I paint."

Jack watched him expectantly, waiting.

When the other being didn't say anything Jack rolled his eyes, "come on 'roo you have to tell why you do it for fun, or how you started it. A story makes it easier to win the round."

"Alright, alright. I had 10 brothers and sisters-- don't give me tha look! Pookas have good sized litters!"

Jack morphed his face to a mask of innocence under the artists glare.

Cottontail glared a moment longer for good measure before continuing his story.

"Hmph, anyways, I had one older brother Sage, who always challenged me ta.... well everythin really. From Pooka capo ta races and he beat me in everythin. So I came to the decision that I needed somethin he never showed any promise in: Art.

I was terrible at it meself for a while but... I was determined. Took me years but I finally made an excellent painting of the field our old home was set in. By that time though... I was in bootcamp, the land ravaged by the earlier battles of the Fearling wars. That painting wasn't just a competition any longer... it was a mark of Hope for the old times to come back. So I kept paintin, to keep all of our Hopes alive during the battles to come."

Jack looked speechless, his mouth hanging open in shocked silence.

It took a few moments before the snow spirits mouth snapped shut, ears twitching before he began speaking.

"Well.... thats... a lot more touching than my story. I was going to surprise you and tell you that making snowflakes is what I do for fun... and that you inspired me to make them all different works of art... but man. Painting in times of war to keep soldiers hopes alive? Yeah you won this round too."

Bunny's eyes had widened at the confession before he raised his paws in a warding gesture shaking his head.

"Whoa! Hold up! I'm the reason for the snowflakes? What do ya mean?"

Jack ducked his head, his whiskers slicked back in embarrassment, "I.... I saw your eggs and noticed none of them were exactly alike... I thought it was amazing... I admired them so in extension, you..."

His artists (might as well call him that, considering the discussion) ears were pressed to his head in his own show of embarrassment, "well... erm... thank you..."

Bunny looked away for a moment before the metaphorical light bulb went off and he turned back to give Jack a confused look.

"Wait, if ya admired me then why did '68 happen?"

Jack pressed himself to the ground, his ears plastered to his head, whiskers back to being slicked back, his body frantically quivering. A small circle of frost surrounded the small snow kitten, the fur on his back standing on end with frost sparkling along his back.

Jack was frozen with embarrassment, mind blank on how to answer his crush that he realized he had a crush on his crush the day he almost ruined any chances he had with his crush... oh jeeze that sounded confusing... even in his own head!

What to say... what to say?! Think!

Suddenly he was aware of a larger paw caressing across his body from head to the end of his tail.

Jack purred softly, calming down enough to realize the area they were sitting in was becoming covered in snow, and not just any snow, but with snowflakes filled with angry looking Easter Bunny's.

One drifted across the kangaroo's eyes, causing him to squint at the little flake until he saw what the pattern inside was. Once he did his entire being drooped with despair, the weight of what he did really hitting him.

Jack drooped slightly as well, lurching forward to catch hold of his artists paw, talking fast, "no! I didn't mean for the snowflake art, I am so sorry! But when I get upset or have some sort of strong emotion, my powers respond and... well... sometimes it makes blizzards. That year, something happened and my powers responded... that's all. I am so sorry for messing up Easter... and I am sorry about the snowflakes... those respond to inner thoughts most of the time if I am not paying attention. Please don't be upset..."

Bunny smiled down sadly at Jack, petting him again before gesturing to continue. "Ahright are we still doing this? It's your turn."

\-------------------------------2 silly hours, 68 ridiculously embarrassing question, and some sweet mead brought out later----------------

"Ok your turn, what's your question?"

Kangaroo stared up at the ceiling before glancing over at Jack, "name yer guilty pleasure song."

Jack winced, taking another sip before speaking "well… I promise not to laugh if you don't laugh at mine."

Kangaroo narrowed his eyes, suddenly wondering if this was a bad idea after all. He took a long swig of the glass of mead before muttering.

Jack stretched out, his little ears swiveling towards the older being, "what was that? Come to Australia, you might accidentally get killed?"

The pooka rounded on him glaring defiantly, "Christmas of 1915 ya great gumby!!"

The winter spirit looked at his --- the... (he thought the and you can't prove otherwise) easter being in shock.

"You're kidding!!! Which version?"

Kangaroo tilted his head curiously watching him, "Celtic Thunder version, I like the way they put their all inta each of their songs, but in that one they have so much hope for such a depressin time. I remember that night, me an North sat there watching... feeling sadness and so much despair until the singing started... and in that one moment, one brief moment both of our centers aligned in such a way that every human felt it... maybe that's what made it last all night... or maybe its because humans are stubborn but whatever was the cause it happened. The way those men sing lets everyone feel what the both of us felt that night."

Jack stared at the other being in shock, he couldn't be anywhere near the actual fighting, he had to stick near the zones that the fighting had already past to help those still left in the ruins. He just… couldn't handle innocents killing innocents.

"Yeah… that's impressive, I couldn't handle any of that so… I'm glad you guys were there to help." Jack shook himself out of the old dark thoughts. "That's a good song but I can see why it's a guilty pleasure... does North know?"

If looks could kill, man he would be dead a lot sooner than the Fates planned!

"No he doesn' an' he will neva find out ya got it larkin?"

Jack raised his paws in the air giving off his best innocent look (which is a lot harder to do than you think, give it a try sometime!) "I won't I won't!! Tricksters promise!!"

Kangaroo shook his head then gestured toward Jack, "alright your turn, what's yer guilty pleasure of a song?"

Jack looked away burrowing his face slightly in his paws, he could feel his tail fluffing slightly and the hair along his spine standing on edge.

"You are not allowed to laugh at all alright? And no telling anyone!! Not even the other tricksters know ok? I'll be a laughing stock if they find out.... they aren't the type of beings for the subject..."

Jack peeked up from his paws to the object of his affections to see sympathy, of all things.

"It's that bad of a song? What is it? Some song from that silly show Happy... Gleeful... something like that... or no is it a kids song?"

Jack laughed nervously, "no none of those, its umm... its..."

He sighed, bracing himself for the ridicule even after the promise at the beginning, "its Forever and Always by Parachute alright?"

He glared up at the shocked Easter spirit, who looked like he didn't believe what he just heard.

"A love song? You're kidding me? A love song??"

Then he got a thoughtful look on his stupid lovely furry face, "ya know thats actually not as surprising... being invisible fer so long... wanting someone to love isn't so hard to believe... but why that one?"

Jack looked down, blushing under his fur, getting fluffier and sparklier as his embarrassment rose yet again.

"I liked how... even after death they were still promising to love each other... that there would always be a bond... no matter where the other went... even if it was somewhere that the girl couldn't follow... I like the thought of forever and always loving someone, and that other person loving right back..."

The pooka looked down at the frightened looking kitten thoughtfully and ended up saying the worst thing possible, "yer in love with someone aren't cha?"

Jack looked up at the being terrified, oh this is not good!

He opened his mouth to deny or confess when he caught a flash coming from the hill the burrow was housed. From the emergency crystal on top of the little home the Northern lights burst forth covering the top of warren.

Jack looked back at the kangaroo whose ears were shot up at attention.

The two looked at each other and as one the pooka scooped Jack up just as Jack snatched up his mini staff into his mouth and together they raced for the pole.


	10. Webs of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me!!!
> 
> Sorry things got delayed, it's been really hectic lately. So heres your chapter!!

The earth of the tunnels flew by as Bunny carried Jack in his arms, racing toward the pole with the speed of, well, an over-grown alien rabbit.

As soon as they popped out of the snow, right outside the workshop, Jack stopped the wind from howling around the both of them even as Bunny continued running up to the massive doors.

Once they were inside, both shook off what snow was lingering in their coats, Bunny looking down at Jack to make sure he was good before proceeding towards the globe room where they knew everyone would already be.

Even as they approached Tooths worried voice could be heard babbling a mile a minute.

Something about how is it possible to have that big of a spider?

Huh?

North noticed them standing (or Bunny standing) in the doorway and waved him in, “Excellent, you are here, now we wait for Jack. Where is boy? He must have seen lights, this is important!”

Jack smirked from his position in the kangaroos arms and wiggled his way out more in order to be seen and heard, “present! Now what’s with the light show? And what was that about spiders? Cause if those are involved I’m throwing the crazy Aussie at them!”

Bunny scowled down at the snow-cat but still did not put him down, (not that Jack was complaining, secret cuddles in the form of not falling down and all) and held him a little higher for everyone to see.

(Must. Not. Sing. Lion King.)

Jack buried his face in the hand for a moment in order to get his snickering under control before he started with the singing.

Tooth, of course, was the first to react and break the stunned silence with an all out squeal of joy and fangirling.

“Oh my goodness! You are a cat! How? I thought Sandy was joking about it! You're so cute! Have your teeth changed, are they still just a white?”

Bunny pulled Jack back toward his chest to keep Tooth off and out of his mouth, “not the time Toothie, what is goin’ on and why the lights North?”

North physically shook himself out of his shock and nodded several times.

“Yes yes right to point. There is forest in… New Zealand, that is becoming covered in spider web. One that is already half-mile wide. None of spiders of the continent can make such big web alone. And there has been no evidence of spiders in area. So. Odd spider web that has been covering trees. Today lightning has begun striking the web causing the trees to burn down and more web to be revealed. If this keeps up not only forest but residents living around forest will be burned or buried by web. We must act quickly and find who is causing web.”

Bunny looked gobsmacked at the report but quickly jumped into action, throwing out ideas with the rest of the guardians trying to figure out who or what is making the web.

Jack looked away, curling up in the kangaroos grip as best he could, closing his eyes and concentrating.

He could feel Coyotes mind, sending a question of if he knew what was going on.

The response was almost immediate and made Jack groan and roll his eyes.

Bunny looked down to Jack raising an eyebrow in question.

Jack sighed, “I'm pretty sure I know who caused the web.”

Everyone stopped talking and turned towards Jack expectedly.

“You are not going to like this… but I think… I think it's the Fates.”

Bunny snorted and shook his head, North smiling slightly, indulgently, “There is no way it is Fates my boy, they do not deal with things like this unless a life is involved.”

Jack was nodding by the end of it,”yeah there is a life involved. Mine. They are after me. They attacked me before and now they are trying to draw me out for the last time. I avoided death far too many times and they don’t like that. So. It’s the Fates.”

Protests and shouts started flying every which way, going on for a while before a baby tooth came through the window, singed and barely able to fly due to the burns on her back and wings, flying right to her mother twittering as fast as she could.

Toothiana’s eyes widened, then closed them in resignation.

When she opened them again she was no longer Tooth but Queen Toothiana, the last sister of flight and the warrior that was kept hidden under smiles and fairy tail appearances.

Queen Toothiana took a breath, standing up straighter with her hands clasped in front of her, giving her the air of her royalty.

“What we already know is that there is lightning everywhere in the region, burning down a large circumference of trees. The area is getting far too hot for the fall season, and on top of all of that there is what looks like a huge spider web right in the middle of the circle.”

She flitted over to the globe, placing a hand on the top until the image of what she described emerged into view.

The only thing that she did not say was that the web was glowing a soft blue color. Parts of the web had chunks along the line in several different places.

The Guardians moved forward, Jack squirming in the rabbits grip to get a better look at the scene.

Sandy began jumping excitedly, flashing images far too fast for Jack to keep up with, so he let the other Guardians interpret while he continued to watch the globe.

Even while he watched a bolt of lightning struck the middle of the web, but instead of burning the web, the lightning current rode along on the strings to the sides of the web still touching the woods, causing those trees to burn and more web to be revealed.

“Sandy you do not really think it is the Fates? They have been dormant from big activity for years!” North turned toward Jack with wide eyes not full of wonder but horror at the fact that what Jack said was true, and confirmed.

“The Fates are tha ones after ya?! Why didn’ ya tell us!”

Jack looked up at the kangaroos upset face and made a face of his own.

“Hold on, this looking up business is giving me neck strain” Jack hopped down from the Easter beings arms, hurrying over to a side room.

A few moments later Jack came back out in his human form, tugging on his hoodie, shaking off the last of the shape shifting effects.

“Alright, I didn't know the Fates were targeting me until after I talked to Coyote and Reynardine. They did this spell to get a glimpse of what was after me and why. According to the spell I have dodged fate enough times that the sisters are livid and want me dead.”

Jack twirled his now regular sized staff while walking over to Kangaroo watching his face warp to horror.

“It’ll be alright, I’ll be careful out there, but if those sisters are causing the fire, it’s going to take all of us to control it.”

Before he was done speaking all the Guardians were shaking their heads, their faces determined.

North strode forward, grasping Jack's shoulder, watching him with a fierce protective gaze.

“You will stay here. No butts about it. We will not have you harmed, knowing the intent is death.”

The rest of the group nodded as North spoke, each muttering their agreements.

Jack shook his head stubbornly, shaking North off but running into the kangaroos chest.

The Easter being wrapped his arms around Jack’s chest, picking him up, even as Jack struggled, cursing in any language he could just to be dropped into what appeared to be a-- a broom closet?!

Jack whipped around just as the door closed. There was a click just as the stupid Kangaroo said through the door, “this is for your own good Frostbite, we are not losing you, even to some melodramatic, drama queen, pigheaded powerful beings. Especially to those type of sheilas”

The footsteps receded from the door just as Jack threw himself against the door shouting, “you don’t understand! They won’t stop until they get me! They will kill you!! Please!! I don’t want to lose you either! Damn it!”

Jack stopped pounding at the door only after his knuckles were near to bleeding. He whirled around beginning his frantic search for an opening.

They can’t go!

They won’t come back!

He couldn’t let his family, his love, face that sort of wrath.

“I have to get out!”


	11. The End......?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late, holiday's kicked my butt!! Have your tissues ready if you are prone to crying!

“Let me out dammit! They can’t go! That’s what the Fates want!”

Jack shoved at the door more forcefully than needed with his staff, but the only result was frost covered wood.

He gave the door one final shove before slumping against the frame in defeat.

There has to be a way to get to them!

Jack examined the room, looking for another method. His gaze fell upon a shelf of snow globes which made his heart leap for joy.

He lurched towards the shelf, grabbing the first globe he laid his hands on.

“New Zealand!” Jack exclaimed, smashing the globe into the ground.

But instead of making a magic portal to the destination, it gave an image.

A very detailed image of New Zealand but an image nonetheless.

Jack reached forward to go through but the picture only rippled. This was not a portal, this was some kind of… of…!

Magic Mirror!

Jack pinched his nose in exasperation then, having nothing else better to do or try, looked at the “mirror” and flatly said “show me the Guardians.”

The image rippled, then settled to show his family flying in the sleigh over a hilly countryside. The view was from above so he had no idea how far from the sight they were.

He couldn’t even hear sound, just see his family talking, brandishing weapons and looking as fiercely protective as they are said to be.

Jack turned away, somewhat glad he could at least see what was going on but still desperate to help his family.

He began examining the broom closet for anything else to help him.

The closet really was just a small room for cleaning supplies and a few odds and ends like an ice shovel, a bucket of dirty rags, the usual cleaning implements and one old random sock, all positioned alongside the rack holding the mirror globes.

Nothing that could help him escape, unless the sock was a stinky portkey but he didn’t think North would copy that.

The flashing of lights behind him signaled the beginning of the battle, Jack whirled around frantically moving back toward the magic to watch.

From the aerial view he had, Jack was able to make out the legends at work.

North looked every inch of his Cossack Bandit King self. He was battling what looked to be some odd silver stick with strings going to the web itself. The stick whipped through North’s coat, shredding the fabric as if cutting butter. Every time it came around North would fend it off just enough that all the damage it did was tearing at his coat, then the stick would just twirl right back around to try again. It never cut North himself but only because of his lightning fast reflexes.

Tooth was not faring any better. Flying scissors, of all things, continuously tried to slice through her wings but she would slice her own scimitars to fend off the offending 

weapon. The two circling around each other as if in an intricate dance.

Sandy and Bunny faced… something that bounced any attack they did right back on it. Even if they tried out flanking it, the object would spin fast enough to reflect the attack right back.

All of the Guardians looked worse for wear.

Either they had too many wounds, each wound bleeding until fur and feather turned reddish brown, or looking far too exhausted to be able to last much longer.

Jack growled in annoyance, feeling his uselessness for the whole situation.

He pounded his fists against the image, wishing he could get to his family.

Wishing he could help.

Wishing he could save them.

The image twitched to a new view of the field, revealing three women hoving over the field but just under the glowing web.

An older woman, looking like an old witch hag, clothes all tattered and skin almost melting off.

The second a beautiful younger woman maybe 30’s with long shimmering black hair, her dress not much better than the oldest, just with a little more shine to it.

The last was a small girl looking between 10 to 13 dressed in rags.

"At least the child’s clothes covers everything ", Jack thought, grimacing.

The child turned her eyes skyward…. looking right at him.

She twitched her hand and the object Bunny and Sandy fought with flew to her hands. An Iron Mirror, pointed to the sky, reflecting Jack's own astonished face.

The other women twitched their own hands and the scissors and, huh a needle, flew back to them.

All three looked up at him just as a flash of light blinded Jack, a jerk in his lower stomach pulling him forward.

As the light disappeared and Jack could see again, he realized he was floating just above the web, with the battlefield underneath.

The sisters forced the Guardians to be back to back using the needle, scissors and mirror to force them into a retreat, surrounding them in a triangle formation so that if one Guardian stepped out they would be sliced by at least one of the sisters weapons.

Jack did not care where the sisters three appeared to be, all he cared about was that his family were in danger.

Coyote's voice floated to the forefront of his mind just as the Fates weapons returned to their hands.

(“Now I understand, each of those images were times you should have died. The Fates are trying to correct the balance. I'm afraid if you go anywhere near the Fates again, you will die.”)

Jack shook his head, muttering as he watched the women raise the weapons, “I can’t leave them… I have to keep them safe. I am a trickster cat, if anyone can beat the Fates and keep loved ones safe it's me!”

Scissors to cut the life, a needle to weave lives together, and a mirror to observe the lives of which they decide over. Raising above the women's heads to attack once again.

Jack watched in horror as the needle swung until it was aimed at his kangaroo, his artist, his end.

Well.

Decision made.

If Jack couldn't have his love, then he could not have his hate nor could he be his friend or even a sibling and now couldn't even be his comrade in arms?

Well fine.

Fine.

He will be his Guardian Angel instead.

Always the twisted optimist even in the end.

“Huh so now really is the time, I'm ready” Jack thought, as he threw himself in front of the silly rabbit, just as the needle raced toward Bunny’s head.

Jack held his staff up in defense just to have the needle rip through the wood, right into his heart.

He heard a curse behind him, a soft scream to the right, shouting to the left… then…. one voice.

"No Jack!!! Stay with me kid!! You'll be ok..."

Jack smiled up at Kangaroo through a haze. The edges of his vision fading into a blackness he knew there was no pulling himself out from.

"It's ok 'Roo, this is better. You're all safe. You're safe. That's all that's needed. Besides now it won’t hurt."

Bunny's fur began to look oddly damp around his face why is--- oh. Oh!

He’s crying.

He’s crying for me. Because... of guilt? That has to be it.

But oh to have him miss him, Jack Frost, for a deeper reason other than a fighting comrade, that would be wonderful.

"How is it better frostbite?! Your... your... and I couldn't save you! Why you?! Please you can't... don't leave us."

Jack closed his eyes briefly. He could feel the hope rise as Kangaroo pleaded but then he had said us.

Don't leave us.

Not don’t leave him, but us.

Jack opened his eyes again, watching the Easter being sadly.

"That's why. 'Roo you never noticed. From before 68' all the way to right now there has been one feeling for you in me."

Jack’s vision faded further as he found it harder to keep his eyes on the distressed pooka. He began thinking that a nap would be nice.

But.

It wouldn't be a nap would it? It would just be a step to a new adventure. Where there was no oblivious Kangaroo to tug at his heart and soul. Where, maybe, he could continue to watch his artist as he flitted from one adventure to the next, alone.

Alone but free of hurt.

But perhaps… perhaps the want to play the biggest prank in all of history would be enough. Maybe the love he has would be enough. Enough to find his way back to life… but just in case it doesn't work. He has to tell him. Tell his artist what's in his heart.

Jack felt his shoulder being shaken as the pooka roused him from the edges of that darkness almost shouting, "what Jackie? What did I miss?"

Jack looked into the green eyes so filled with life and Hope and art. Eyes he loved.

Jack looked up at his artist, smiled one last time whispering "that I loved you E. Aster Bunnymund, Forever and Always."

Then Jack closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bad news, I... Kinda.... Broke my laptop... That had all the second books chapters in it. Sooooo it'll take a while to rewrite them all then edit them. Sorry lovelies!! Please be patient with me!!


End file.
